Kanto Remastered
by masterreloaded
Summary: While reminiscing about old times, Ash Ketchum realizes how foolish he was on his first journey. He now sets off on a new journey in hopes of redemption, but as we all know, nothing is as it seems. Betrayal, hatred and romance spark in Kanto Remastered. Rated M for language and contents in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Regret. That's all the ran through my mind as i laid motionless in my bed. Why is it that once you remember one mistake, they all come flooding in? I managed to move my head a slight to gander at the alarm clock.

2:13 AM

With a sigh i rolled my head back to it's original position of staring at the ceiling of the suite i was staying at in Driftveil.

I hated the fact that all these thoughts were running through my head, as soon as i thought i had pushed it out of my head, it came flooding back in with more ways i could have performed. Used this tactic, said that phrase a different way, asked someone to stay with me.

I grunted as i rolled over and sat up thinking some fresh air would help, but all i did was sit there with my arms resting on my knees. My career was nothing to laugh about in the slightest, i believe i did the best that i could manage at such a young age, but just turning 18, i look back and see nothing but foolishness. I took top 8 in the Silver Conference, Ever Grande and Vertress Conference, Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference. I became champion of the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier and was even asked to stay permanently to become a Frontier Brain, but i declined.

My most embarassing? The Indigo Conference.

Many a night i have laid still in bed and thought of those horrendous months in Kanto, taking it by stride and thinking i could walk on up and become champion, let alone a Pokemon Master. I scoffed at the idea as i stood up, how could i become a master with history like that? Those badges were practically handed to me, only actually winning 3 by regulation, but only myself and the Gym Leaders themselves know of that.

I sat up and crept carefully to the door as to not wake the sleeping yellow rodent on the side of my bed. Pikachu has been with me since day 1, he has seen my ups and many of my downs, i bet he feels embarassed about our first journey together as well. But no matter, we would soon make it up.

These past few days i have been planning a special journey, one that would take me through many cities, woods, terrains and masses of water, all to become the true legend i desired to be. I would start this journey in the very land i call home. . .

Kanto.

Yes, i would be entering the Indigo Conference this year too rid the mistakes of my past and start the path to become a real Master. I smirked for a bit as i opened the balcony door and took a seat on the lounge chair. The cool and calm air helped clear my mind for the time being, but i knew i wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep, these thoughts would keep pestering me until i got everything straightened out. I wasn't too sure on who i would bring with me on this next step of life, i was of course going to bring Pikachu. I'm gonna have to send Professor an email tomorrow, but what should i say to him? I didn't want anyone knowing i was returning.

I headed back inside only to glance at the clock and notice that it had only been about twenty minutes since i went outside. Letting out a low growl i plopped down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair a few times before stretching my face down and slapping my hands on my knees, rubbing them a little bit out of boredom. Is this what people with insomnia go through? This shit sucks

I had already figured out the plan but sleep was still not going to come.

Anyways, i would start out in Viridian, possibly take a boat to Vermillion then fly there, just to relive the experience. And from there, Viridian Forest, Pewter, Mt. Moon, and so on and so forth. To say i was excited was an understatement, i was ecstatic to be traveling through my homeland again, re living my past and childhood.

And then it hit me.

What do i say to my friends? What do i say to Brock? God forbid Misty.

I wasn't too sure how they felt about all my training and traveling. The last i talked to them was nearly over a year ago. Brock had long ago hung up his Gym stature and was now focusing on his breeding career. Last i heard he was quite close to becoming a certified breeder.

Misty on the other hand was a more difficult situation, we didn't really leave on good terms then last i talked to her on the phone. One awkward silent led to the next and the next thing i knew, she stopped calling. After about a week of not hearing from her i discarded my phone, relying on emails and video phones, but even then, no interest. Was this what was plaguing me this whole time? No, it couldn't be. I was just excited for the journey

Who cares if she is a gorgeous, radiant woman with the hair of fire that burns with passion.

...wait...what the fuck?

I quickly shot up in the couch, shocked that those thoughts even roamed my mind.

I took a quick glance at the clock and was surprised to see that it was now six fifteen. Had i been dreaming and only imagined i was asleep? I shrugged it off and got off the couch, searching the suite for a towel so i could take a shower and prepare for my day, i had to catch the ferry to Viridian at nine thirty this morning.

-20 minutes later-

I stepped out of the shower and made my way through the thick steam that hung around inside the bathroom, making sure not to bump into anything.

After drying my hair, brushing my teeth and taking one last look in the mirror i was ready to go. Over the years i had let a few things about myself go and added a few new, how do you say, characteristics?

My muscles had toned, i didn't bulk up too much, maybe a couple pounds, but nothing too drastic. I looked more like a fit Lucario. I let the stubble on my face grow out a bit, and luckily for me it didn't get too shabby or heavy so i only had to shave every other day or so. I had ditched the old clothes and opted into wearing the Unova region standard trainer clothes, black and red sneakers with dark grey cargo pants. A blue and white vest with a black tee underneath. But enough about my dress attire, it was time to wake up Pikachu and get on the road before i was late

I exited the bathroom only to see Pikachu waiting for me just a few feet from the door.

"Morning buddy, how'd ya sleep?" I asked as i knelt down, allowing him to jump up onto my shoulder. He let out a stretched out 'chaa' before yawning and rubbing his eyes

"I feel you on that, i had a hard time getting some sleep myself" I said, giving his head a little scratch.

"You ready to go?"

"Pika!"

"Alright buddy, let's get this adventure started!" I said as i grabbed my backpack and ran out the door

Catching a cab outside the lobby, i threw my backpack into the backseat, only to see i had thrown it at someones leg

"I'm really sorry sir!" I said as i reached in and grabbed my bag. "I thought this one was empty, my apologies again"

"No need to worry" Said the man with a flick of his wrist, i'm not sure what it was about him, but...no, it couldn't be

I'm not sure what it was, but he seemed very familiar i thought to myself as the cab drove off, only to see the man staring at me through the rear view mirror. I returned the stare as another cab drove up in front of me. I poked my head in just to be sure and took a seat, finding it empty and shrugging off the weird encounter"

"Where to my boy?" Asked the gruff cab driver

"To the port. I need to catch a boat home" I said, looking out the window as the hotel grew smaller and out of sight.

END.

Alright, looks like this chapter is super short, but this story will be a long and continuous one, trust me. It's been awhile since i have written anything and my updates will be slow, but they will come! Don't you worry!

Reviews, Thoughts and Messages are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped off the boat with Pikachu on my shoulder, eagerly looking side to side as the familiarity of the town started to hit both of us. I scratched my oldest friend underneath his chin as we walked a few steps off the ramp of the boat

"We're home buddy, let's pick up some supplies" I said walking towards the town, not noticing the man amongst the crowd glaring at me and silently speaking into his phone, only to quickly turn and walk around as i glanced over my shoulder. I thought nothing of it and continued walking. Don't you just hate when you get the feeling that someone i watching you from behind? It's the creepiest shit.

Anyway, i kept walking down the path watching as the town in front of me grow in size and the noise of the city increased in volume. After a few short minutes of walking i was now in the hustle and bustle of Viridian city, which seemed to have grown in size since i was last here, i almost wanted to run straight to the Gym and get my journey, but decided against it. You see, when the league was created there were a few 'suggestions'. For rookie trainers just starting out it was suggested that you started off in Pewter, then head to Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, Cinnabar Island, and then finally back here in Viridian to the last gym, i was curious as to who was the Gym leader now. Giovanni used to be the Gym Leader as well as the leader of Team Rocket, but he disappeared shortly after me defeating him. Supposedly, Team Rocket was disband, but i kept hearing whispers and small talk throughout my journies.

Nothing too much, just a few people saying they were here, then they were there. I didn't know what to think about all that, but i didn't want to delve to much into it. Team Rocket had given me some problems back in my travels, and i wasn't looking forward having my journey ruined by those two numbskulls anymore, or anyone else for that matter.

While deep in my thoughts i had almost passed the PokeMart. I halted to a stop before i passed it up and entered into the small shop. I walked through the sliding doors and pulled out my list of supplies i would need. Thankfully i had upgraded my backpack and could hold all of the stuff i would be buying today. I walked up to the counter to find nobody around. I rang the bell a few times until i heard a shuffling in the back and a girl walked out from the back rubbing the back of her head with a shade of red on her face

"I'm so sorry, i hope you weren't waiting long" She said softly.

"No no no it's ok, i just walked in actually, i need a few supplies from the back though" I said, handing her my list

"No problem sir" She replied, taking the list and hurrying to the back. I turned around to take a look around the store. Same old same old i suppose. Nothing new with the PokeMarts so far..

"Here you go sir!" Said the quietly spoken girl as she placed a bag on the counter for me. I smiled at her as i gave her the cash and took my bag, turned around and walked out.

I looked to the North to see the route for Viridian forest and grinned. I was ready to go, i headed towards the path as a thought popped into my head. What would i do when i get to Cerulean? I've dreaded the thought ever since i decided to go on this journey, but never really came to a conclusion.

No. I can't be thinking of this right now, i have to be focused on my journey. If i don't dedicate myself one hundred percent, i would surely fail. Reason being some new rules to the league. Along with the guidlines for beginner trainers, there was also a change for gym leaders and experienced trainers. Gym leaders had pokemon teams for all different types of levels in skill, he was sure whoever was running the Pewter City Gym would be a challenge. But it wasn't anything i couldn't handle.

With the team i had now, i would be unbeatable, a few old friends and a few new ones. Friends of mine who i felt needed training and friends i haven't traveled with for some time. I was thrilled to get this show on the road. I walked a few feet into the dense forest and already fell the humid air creeping it's way all around my body. I was definitely going to need a quick shower and some food before i challenged the gym leader. If i kept my pace up i would be able to arrive in Pewter five in the afternoon, plenty of time to win myself a Boulder badge, i thought with confidence.

With luck, i stayed on the path to the best of my abilities, only getting lost a couple of times due to the overgrowth of the brush. It was nice though, not that many troubles either. I only ran into a few weedles and caterpies, which instantly brought back memories of my precious butterfree, i hope he was doing okay. It was then i heard a faint sound. At first i thought it was some beedrill overhead but shrugged it off. As i walked further into the forest the faint sounds soon grew to a dull roar. I was a little confused as i never thought anything of that size would be in Viridian Forest. I kept walking until i saw a head start to poke over a small hill. I squinted my eyes as i put my hand over my eyes as to block out the sun so i can see who it was. All i could see at first was a hat, which then turned into a helmet as the man kept running.

As i peered i finally realized who it was, but why was he still living in these woods after all these years?

"Samurai?" I said softly, wondering if it could be true. But as he came into full view i finally noticed what he was running from. I just stood there in mad confusion, wondering how the fuck these Pokemon got here in the first place, and why there were so many. As he got closer i stepped to the side so he could pass me up, almost running off on my own, but i couldn't just leave my friend like this

"**RUN"**

I could only comply as the group of Victreebels grew nearer and nearer. I wasn't too scared, facing death was almost like a hobby to me now, but being digested by a Victreebel wasn't really ideal. We luckily found a small creek that we jumped into, pressing our backs up against the walls of dirt as the mad herd passed by, not really giving us attention as they stampeded past us. Once the cries and screeches were out of our ears, we finally looked at eachother. Giving eachother a small chuckle

"Ash, my friend. It is good to see you"

"You as well Samurai, but, do you mind telling me what's going on" I said pointing down the road towards the herd.

The Samurai took his helmet off and ran his hand through his hair, he looked like hell, like he hadn't showered in days and barely got any sleep.

"The Pokemon on the Western side of the Forest are getting stronger, not too mention seeing Pokemon that aren't native here what so ever. Last week i saw a pack of Parasects, not too uncommon, but they seemed to have rage in their eyes" He said pinching his nose between his eyes

"Damn, things have certainly changed since i left"

"They sure have" I replied standing up.

"Ash...i need a favor from you. As much as i would like to catch up with you, i must give chase to the Victreebel's too make sure nothing happens."

"Sure, no problem, anything for a friend i suppose"

"Great, i have a package here for Officer Jenny at the guard outpost just on the outskirts of Pewter. I need you to give this too her, it is of extreme importance."

He handed me the package delicately as i took it

"What is it?"

"Do not worry, it will all play out soon my friend"

Before i could question him some more, he jumped onto the path

"Until next time. Novice." He said with a smirk as he dashed off

What a dick.

I laughed to myself, remembering how much he called me that on our first visit.

-SC-

"Sir, our last pack of Victreebel's was a success. They are moving into position as we speak. But the Samurai is still giving pursuit."

"I see. Send some flying type Pokemon to take out that Pinsir of his. We don't need him in the picture"

"Aye sir."

-SC-

As i walked out of the thick forest, Pikachu made his way out of my backpack, a little upset i had thrown him around and placed the package in his napping spot.

"Sorry buddy, it's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to the PokeCenter" I said as i pointed out to the small but definitely noticeable building dead center in town. I grinned as i looked upon Pewter. This is where it all started technically. My first Gym Badge, and the start of my journey. I grabbed hold of the package and my mood changed into wonder and concern. I know the Samurai can more than likely handle himself, but i still didn't like leaving friends in need.

But if it was that important.

"Let's go Pikachu" I said, dashing down the winding path to Pewter city.

I came up to the guard outpost only to find it empty. I didn't want to leave the package in plain sight, but i needed to get to the Gym and Pokemon Center if i was going to challenge the Gym leader today. I simply went around back and laid it against the side of the building and left a note on the door. Hoping that Officer Jenny would get back soon.

I ran as fast as i could too the center, i wanted to get my Pokemon checked out before heading straight to the gym.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Pokemon Center, we heal your Pokemon to perfect health. Would you like us to check your Pokemon?"

"Yes please" Handing her my Pokeballs and stepping to the side as i waited.

-5 minutes later-

"Excuse me sir, your Pokemon are fighting fit" Said the Nurse as she handed me the tray of Pokeballs.

I took them with a smile and a curt bow

"Thank You"

I head out of the Center and started walking towards the Gym, catching a shady character out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and looked dead on into the mans eyes, as he returned the stare. A few people walked by and he was gone. What the fuck is up with this guy? I keep seeing him everywhere i go. I can't seem to remember him, but he looks very familiar.

I shrugged it off and headed straight to the Gym, wanting to get over the anxiousness.

It took me awhile as the city grew quite a bit in my absence, but as i stood in front of the main doors that towered over me, i couldn't contain my excitement, My trademark goofy smile spread from ear to ear as i looked up onto my shoulder at Pikachu

"You ready for this buddy?"

"Pika!"

I turned my cap backwards as i pushed the doors inward and the lights flooded my vision

END

Alright, that wraps up chapter number two! Hope you enjoyed.

Review, Questions and Comments always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As i pushed open the heavy stone doors to Pewter city's Gym, i heard dull roars and screams, then was blinded by bright radiant lights, almost like the sun was literally in the sun with me now. I shielded my eyes and placed a hand over them to see what was going on, but i already had an idea. As my eyes finally adjusted to the lights i saw a Pokemon battle raging in the center of the Stadium. The challenger having a Pidgey, most likely just recently caught, battling it out with a sturdy Geodude.

"Pidgey, use Gust"

The Pidey climbed up a few feet and started to flap it's wings vigorously, swirling up a small funnel of wind that started barreling towards the Geodude.

"Geodude, use Harden!"

"Geo!"

The Pokemon crossed his arms and his body turned a silver, metallic color, hardening his body and preparing himself for the oncoming attack. As it hit the Pokemon, it only faltered a few inches as the attack did barely any damage. The young opposing trainer grunted as he saw the attack did literally nothing.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" And without hesitation the Pokemon grabbed a chunk of earth from the ground and hauled it at the opposing Pidgey with extreme speed

"Pidgey! Dodge"

But it was too late, the chunk of earth landed directly on it's target and Pidgey fell like a lead weight, straight onto the ground. Covered in bruises and barely moving, the Young trainer had no other option but to return his Pokemon and forfeit the match. It was difficult for him i could tell, that sullen tone in his voice, not wanting to give up, not wanting to throw in the towel like that. It reminded me of, well, me.

Myself and Pikachu clapped along with everyone else as the Gym Leader made his way over to the Trainer, got down on one knee and spoke a few words of encouragement to the young lad. It seemed to help, his smile was back and he shook the elder boys hand with great intent. I'm more than certain he would be off training tomorrow morning and would be back in a few short days. I was secretly hoping he would win, a second loss would be devastating, and i also liked seeing the young ones prevail over their hardships. I looked up at Pikachu and rubbed his head

"Remember those days buddy?"

"Chaaa.." He said, almost like he was disappointed, but gave me a quick lick on my cheek to have us both laugh. I almost wanted to catch up to him and give him a few words of advise, but decided against it as everyone started to rise from the stands and head towards me to exit.

I stepped to the side too let everyone pass. Hoping the Gym Leader would still be around for another match. With that level of trainer he would definitely have a stronger team to match mine. I wonder who i would be battling? I never really bothered to actually figure that out, now that Brock was busy with his career, it would either be his dad or one of is brothers. But i never got around to it, i should have, but i was just a little to over confident, something i needed to change quickly i thought to myself.

As the last few people started to head out the door, i walked towards the wrecked platform to see the Gym leader just about to exit through the double swinging doors on the home side of the Gym.

"Wait! Excuse me" I yelled, jogging onto the stage "Wait!" Nearly losing Pikachu as I stopped in my tracks as he turned around, giving me a curt bow and smile.

"How may i be of service young one?" He said, making his way back to me

"I saw the battle earlier and was going to ask you for one myself, no need to use that team, i am an experienced. . ."

"Ash, yes, i know you. And i gladly accept your proposal"

"I'm terribly sorry, but i can't seem to recall your name" I said, putting my hand out for a hand shake and rubbing the back of my head with my other one

"Not a problem, i was young on our first visit. I'm Forest, the eldest of the brothers, except for Brock of course"

"Ahhh! Yes, now i remember! I'm terribly sorry, i've been away for far too long" Giving off a small chuckle out of emberassment, Pikachu chittering away as if saying he knew the whole time. He waived his hands as he gave a small laugh.

"No no it's quite alright. What do you say we head out back to the secondary field. This battle may make a mess of the already battered stage here"

I gave him a nod as he turned around and headed through the double doors with me and Pikachu right behind him.

Forest turned his head as he walked. "So Ash, how were your adventures, Brock tells me you've been quite busy these past few years, only keeping in touch every few weeks and then stopping. What brings you back here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah, i've been through my fair share of cities and Gym's over these past years and have been focusing on my training. And to answer your question, it's still on the down low. I'm just here for a bit of redemption" I said as Forest opened a door leading to the back of the Pewter City gym, having Pikachu jump off my shoulders to land on the ground, surveying the battle field.

"Of course. Now, how about we make this a 3 on 3 battle, best of two wins?"

"Sounds fair to me" I said walking towards the other end of the field.

"I believe you and i know when our Pokemon can no longer battle. What say you?" Nearly shouting at me over the long battle field.

"Whenever you're ready" I shouted back

"Golem! I choose you"

Throwing his his Pokeball high into the sky and having it come about an inch to the ground before bursting open with a flash of red and white, releasing a Golem ready for battle, giving off a tremendous battle cry and stomping on the ground with his feet, looking over to me and waiting for my move, almost taunting me.

I grabbed my Pokeball from my belt and held it tightly in my hand. "I know you can do this buddy" i whispered to the Pokeball as i threw it out onto the battlefield, only to burst open at the highest point of it's arc, releasing a red light that grew into a tremendous form.

Slamming down onto the ground my Snorlax to it's position.

"Laaxxxx" It bellowed out, looking around until meeting eyes with Golem, almost smirking as he stomped his foot on the ground

"Golem, use Rock Throw!"

Golem thrust his hands down into the ground and picked up a massive piece of earth, nearly three times bigger than the one Geodude had mustered up, and with a slight groan, heaved the chunk of rock towards Snorlax. I didn't have to muster a word as my Pokemon knew what to do and took and angled route to right, just missing it by a few inches and making a beeline for Golem

"Snorlax! Body Slam"

"Golem! Stone Polish"

Golem start to glow a deep red as the skin around him started to thicken and grow in strength, releasing another roar as the red mist around him faded into the evenings sky, giving his rock body a slight twinkle in the setting sun, but only to be faded again once Snorlax slammed his abdominal against Golems, sending the Pokemon careening across the field and coming to a harsh stop onto the ground, pulling up grass and dirt along with it. Only for it to slowly form into a roll

"Rollout!"

Damn, i should have thought about that, i knew he wouldn't just let Golem take a full on body slam from a full grown Snorlax without a plan. Golems speed nearly tripled as he careened back down the path he had just created, heading straight for Snorlax

"Snorlax! Use Yawn!"

Snorlax opened it's mouth as wide as it can and yawned, releasing a somewhat type of steam or mist. I really wasn't too sure on how to describe it, but it engulfed the oncoming Golem, not hindering it in it's tracks, but i could see it slowed down just a bit, only to smash into Snorlax, almost making him lose his balance. I could hear Forest curse himself, but quickly give out another command

"Golem! Use Rock Tomb!

"Golem!" The Pokemon shouted as he finally stopped spinning and revealed himself, only to pick up pieces of earth and dirt with both his claws and chuck them at Snorlax, ony to have him throw his fists towards the oncoming attack as to not get trapped.

"Keep it up Snorlax, just a little bit longer!"

"Golem! Use.."

Forest trailed off as he noticed Golem acting like he was drunk, swaying from side to side and eventually falling over on it's back, snoring.

"Looks like your Golem is unable to battle Forest" I confidently yelled out to him, not really expecting a reaction, just giving him a hard time.

"Golem return! I must say Ash, i underestimated that Snorlax of yours. But it won't match up against my next Pokemon" He said as he pulled out another Pokeball

"This was my first Pokemon and it has been with me every step of the way, it will be tough to defeat him" Said Forest cracking a smirk

"Think you can handle him?"

"Well, if that's the case, i guess i'll have to send out mine as well" I looked over to see Pikachu already in the zone

"You're up buddy"

"Pi Pikachu!" He said, sending a little electricty throughout his body from his cheeks.

He scurried out to the field as Forest threw his next Pokeball, dropping a few feet in front of Pikachu and nearly exploding as a deafining roar pierced my ears. In place of the explosion was a Rhyperior.

I have only seen a handful of these Pokemon and even the wild ones were extremely powerful and dangerous. Forest has had this one since it was a Rhyhorn. I had the utmost confidence in Pikachu and our ability to defeat him and looking over at Pikachu i could see he had the same mentality.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" He moved with such blinding speed that it only took a few seconds for the attack to land on Rhyperiors body, but it didn't seem like it did anything. Rhyperior hadn't budged an inch and only glared at Pikachu with rage in his eyes.

"Rhyperior! Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior raised his giant arm and swung downward with great force, grazing Pikachus tail but missing completely, only seeming to piss of Rhyperior more.

"Horn Drill"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Aim for his horn!"

Pikachu dodged to the side as Rhyperior stampeded past him, only to do a complete turn and come straight for him, only to get a full blast of electricity to his horn which led throughout his body, making him falter to one knee.

"Follow up with Iron Tail Pikachu!"

"Dig Rhyperior"

Pikachus tails missed him, just barely, as the ginormous Rhyperior dug it's way under ground, eluding both trainers and Pikachu

"Don't slack now buddy, feel the vibrations!"

Pikachu gave out a quick 'chaa' as he stood on alert, not wanting to move and miss his chance. Seconds felt like hours as the powerhouse Pokemon stayed dormant underneath the ground

"Earthquake!" And in a blink of an eye, the ground seemed to cave in and shift. Pieces of dirt and earth falling here and there or raising up and on it's side. Pikachu jumped up as high as it could as Rhyperior stood up in the smoke and lead out a blood curtling roar at it's opponent in the air

"Pikachu! Use Thunder"

Pikachu had nearly mastered this move over his journies with Ash, so much so that he didn't need to build up that much electricity to let out a tremendous amount of power. In just a few short seconds, Pikachu seemed to glow white with power and unleashed a fury of electricity towards Rhyperior. The sheer power of his attack sent a small shockwave throughout the battlefield, flipping up dirt and grass and blowing the hat off my head, making me put an arm up to shield myself from any flying shrapnel that could possibly harm me. I gazed upon the field to see the electricity run rampant over Rhyperiors body. As much as the Pokemon was a Ground and Rock pokemon, the sheer force of this move had rendered him useless. His body was stiff as the electricity trickled all over his body, almost looking like water.

The Pokemon gave out a roar as some parts of his body turned black and charred and finally dropped once the move ended, having static flicker off his body for the next few seconds.

Forest could only stare in amazement and despair. Never had he ever seen a move like that ever performed, and especially seen his Rhyperior taken out. Let alone by an electric Pokemon.

"Rhyperior return" He called out, hints of sorrow in his voice as the young Gym Leader held out his Pokeball. "You did good my friend, rest for now" He said softly to his Pokeball

"You did great out there Pikachu" I said, scratching at the back of his ear

"Chu!" He said, throwing a few mock punches in the air to gloat at his victory, causing me to break out in a frenzy of laughter

"Well done Ash" I heard from my sid to see Forest putting up a strong front

"I present you with this, the Boulder Badge" He said, handing me the oh so familiar Gym badge, proving my worth.

"Thank you" I bowed curtly, accepting the prize and placing it in my carrying case

"It was a real honor to battle you Ash, hopefully we can battle again someday once i train my Pokemon a bit more"

"I'd like that" Taking his hand and giving it a firm shake "But if you don't mind i think we should head over to the Pokemon center to have our Pokemon looked at"

-SC-

I waved goodbye to Forest as he exited the Pokemon Center and i headed up to my room for a good nights rest before i started my journey to Mt. Moon tomorrow morning. My Pokemon were checked out and i was ready for the next installement of my journey, even if it means facing her.

Her. The one that's been plauging my mind like a disease these past few days. I just couldn't seem to get her out of my mind no matter how hard i tried. Everytime i looked at something, it reminded me of her, be it the setting sun, or the mid day breeze. Everytime i saw a body of water her red hair came into mind. That glorious hair of fire that made me cringe with each thought.

I splashed my face with cold water in the bathroom to relieve myself of these thoughts as i turned the lights out and made way to my bed, crawling under the comforter and laying on my back to look up at the cieling.

"What should i say to her buddy? What if she doesn't accept my challenge? Fuck. I never thought of that, we're screwed" I said throwing my hands above my head and letting out a loud sigh

"Pikachu?"

I looked over to see the little mouse Pokemon snoozing away in his makeshift bed on top of the table.

"You're right, i guess i should just sleep it off" I said with a smile. I guess i would just have to go with the flow on this, chuckling to myself at the stupid joke i just made. I

I laid awake for what seemed like hours, only to realize it had been about thirteen minutes. I placed my forearm over my eyes to try and help get to sleep, but every time i closed my eyes. All i saw was her. This was seriously getting on my nerves, i knew i had feelings for her, but why was i this nervous?

I rolled over and squeezed the pillow over my head trying to escape from my mind, but come on, that was impossible. I started thinking about the other Gym Leaders and that started to help as my eyes started getting heavier and heavier as i started strategizing out these next few months, until sleep finally came and put me out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I went back and updated my previous chapters. I added a few things, changed up the spelling and made everything flow better. My apologies to whoever read the horrible beginning, but thank you for not complaining. **

I was already up for about half an hour when my alarm clock started to blare. I quickly turned it off making not wake up Pikachu. It had been another restless night and it seemed like I hadn't slept at all. I had bags under my eyes and I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. I was so used to sleeping out on the open terrain that, well, I guess I forgot how to sleep in a bed. Not sleeping in my sleeping bag was alien to me, and I can't believe I had forgot to bring it. *Mental note: pick one up before i knock out again.*

I yawned and stretched my back out a bit, searching my mind to see if I had forgotten to pack anything or if I needed to pick up a few more rations or supplies. But being certain I was all stocked up, I started packing up to get ready for the day. I quickly went over my list and decided it was time to go

"Pikachu. It's time to go!" I yelled, over my shoulder. He was stretching out like a cat and shaking from side to side starting from his head and all the way down to his tail.

"Pika!" The little rodent jumped off the table and made a leap onto my shoulder, giving my cheek a little nuzzle as he settled down onto his normal perched position.

"Ready to go?" Swinging my backpack around to my back, tightening the straps.

"Chuu!"

"Let's do it buddy!" I ran through the halls, trying to make the best of my time. As I was about to turn the corner, I saw someone's shadow creeping towards me. I slowed down makong sure not run into the mysterious person. When suddenly I was shooken from a violent blast. I stumbled a bit and lost my footing and fell to one knee.

"You alright Pikachu?" Looking up at him to see his ears perked and already bounding off my shoulder to continue our run. I stood up, brushed myself off and headed towards the exit. I turned the corner, expecting to see the person whose shadow I had recently seen, but to no avail. I found no one. I struck it from my mind and kept running, curious to find out what that blast was. It seems everyone had the same idea, because the lobby of the Pokemon Center was crowded with everyone heading towards the door. As I finally emerged from the doors I saw Pikachu perched on one of the signs just a few feet from me, looking towards the South. I glanced in that direction to see a tower of smoke from the SouthWest end of Viridian Forest

"Holy crap..." was all I could mutter under my breath. "What had happened?" I instantly thought of Samurai and cringed for a bit. "Was he OK? And Should I go back to see if I could help?" If he did, i'm sure he would have asked, but even then, I didn't feel like leaving my friends in peril, such as that. I was about to make a run for the forest when I heard someone speaking over a megaphone.

"Attention everyone, we are asking that everyone return to their rooms and homes immediately. This is not voluntary, we ask everyone to cooperate and let the Police handle this." A deep voice boomed over the murmuring crowd. But I couldn't do that, I had to head towards Mt. Moon this instant! Being trapped inside the mountain during night would not be the best of plans. I grabbed Pikachu and snaked my way through the crowd, doing my best not to be seen by the police. I didn't want them to think I was somehow involved in this by turning against their orders, but my journey had to continue. Who knows how long I would be cooped up in the Center. It pained me, but I had to continue..

Luckily, I was able to free myself from the crowds and continued unnoticed.

"Another attack. That makes 2 this week"

"Fuck, first Team Rocket, and now these clowns. Kanto just can't seem to catch a break." Mumbled two disgruntled by standers

Another organization? Christ, these things are spawning like crazy. Each crazier than the next. But I couldn't let this new threat interfere with my journey. If I had to intervene I would, but at the moment it wasn't my highest priority.

I reached the gates of Route 3 and cringed as I saw the outpost hoping to god there was no one there to stop me. Cautiously, I crept up to the little shack and exhaled greatly as it turned up empty.

"Ready Pikachu?" Looking onto my shoulder to see him also relieved

"Pi Pikachu!"

Our journey to Mt. Moon was not going to take long, maybe an hour at the most. Only meeting a few trainers that Pikachu took care of easily and a hand full of wild Pokemon. I still remember it as if it was yesterday, walking this very route and headed towards Mt. Moon. I was full of joy when I started to see Mt. Moons peeks just over the horizon. Luckily, it was still early in the day, which meant if I hurried I could get through Mt. Moon and be in Cerulean late tonight. Then I could get a room and start getting ready for tomorrow. I swallowed hard, thinking about everything at once, but shook my head and concentrated on the task ahead. Mt. Moon was notorious for it's danger level. The Pokemon there was not that strong, but if you were lost, you would get swamped by packs of Zubat or Paras, and that would not end well. Over the past few years, hikers and archeologists had made their ways through the paths and caverns and mapped it out for all trainers to get by safely but, like I said before, you could never be too careful. I walked and walked for what seemed like hours on end, until I reached base camp of the mountain. There was a little house that provided supplies and Pokemon care if needed, but I didn't really see the need, as I had just stocked up.

"Magikarp here! Get your very own Magikarp here! Just a mere 500 Yen!"

I had to cover my mouth before I started to burst out laughing. I remember this guy all too well, trying to sell my friends and I Magikarp when we first started our journey. Apparently, his Magikarp were the best and evolved sooner, which I of course called, bullshit. There was no way that was possible, just a scheme for him to make some quick cash. I wiped away a few tears from the corners of my eyes and laid my eyes on a peculiar man sitting, reading the newspaper at the outside Cafe. I could only see him from the side, but once he glanced over to me, he pulled the newspaper closer to his face. This irked me a bit, I could have sworn I kept seeing this man every where I go. In the taxi cab, on the boat, even in the Pokemon Center. I was about to confront him, when two men appeared in front of him and escorted him inside the building, only for him to turn his head to the side and give me a quick side smile as the door closed. I glared at door, thinking about going in there, but was compelled to just let it drop. I was being too paranoid now, I was just nervous about all these upcoming events.

I turned around and headed towards the entrance of the mountain, only stopping at a billboard roughly one hundred feet from the entrance. It was filled with maps and paths for anyone entering. I grabbed a few and stuffed them in my back pocket, not bothering to take a look yet, I could see that the entrance was brightly lit and that lights were strung up throughout the walls as far as I could see. I'd just take a look at them once I was inside.

As I got closer to the entrance, a flock of Zubats and a couple of Golbats flew out of the entrance of the cave, making me duck a little bit making sure not agitate them anymore than they already were.

" I hate those damn things." I muttered to Pikachu, who exhaled and shook his head.

I pulled out one of the maps that were shoved into my pockets and started to make my venture into the tunnels. I did my best to avoid any conflict inside this dreadful place, not like anyone was here, but there were a few hikers and campers that ventured into the caverns to train and catch new Pokemon. With each encounter I was told the same thing..

"Turn back."

Almost like they were zombies, helpless and not knowing any sense of direction. No emotions, just blank, cold stares.

I felt very uncomfortable as I journeyed further into the Mountain.

Something wasn't right. This map seemed to take me in loops or just completely the opposite direction of where I needed to go. Some parts weren't even lit up, but the map insisted I head that way. The Pokemon were what really got me confused and a little on edge. The more I traveled deeper into the Mountain, the more violent the Pokemon seemed. Some were known for their most modest and calm nature, attacking and slashing like wild, deranged lunatics. Luckily, I had Pikachu by my side as he took care of anything that stood in our way. Hell, I even saw a few Rhyhorn's and Sandslashes. All of this was confusing to me. These Pokemon were not native to these parts of Kanto, just like those Victreebel's back in Viridian Forest. They had to be connected, I just knew it, but how? No fucking clue.

I yelled out in anger as I passed yet another rock that looked like a Caterpie, for the fourth time. I threw the map down and sat on the rock, taking a break to figure out my next course of actions.

"Well buddy, looks like we're pretty lost right now." I said, leaning back and placing my hands on the cold boulder. Pikachu wasn't paying attention because he was on full guard mode, staring down a darkened path just a few feet from me.

"What is it Pikachu?"

"_Well now, look what we have here. Ash Ketchum, lost in Mt. Moon? How pitiful?"_ Said a deep voice that seemed to echo throughout the hallways and come from the very rock itself. I jumped up looking every which way, trying to find the source of this unknown voice.

"Whose there?! Show yourself" I demanded, clenching my fists getting ready for whatever was coming.

Silence.

I was starting to get worried, not knowing my enemy who had the elemental of surprise and could do serious damage down in a place like this.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA"**

The laugh cackled throughout the halls, reverberating off rock and puddles, only making it seem like he was laughing right in my ear. I scooped up Pikachu and made a mad dash for it, hoping to get into any open caverns to face my mysterious enemy, but to no avail.

I took a wrong turn and ended up on a steep cliff overlooking Route 4, and it was still early in the afternoon. Luckily, there was a slight breeze and I was able to catch my breath, but only for a moment..

"_Now now, don't step too close, these parts are notorious for rock slides_" Said the voice again, as this mysterious man finally revealed himself.

"You..." was all I could muster as the ground beneath my feet began to give away. My last vision was of the man I had seen many times before, standing next to a Pokemon glaring at me with piercing red eyes, both laughing hysterically. Then, suddenly the ground I was standing on , gave way, sending Pikachu and I plummeting down the mountain side.

"_Pitiful, Ketchum, and here I thought you would put up more of a fight, looks like our plans will just have to continue without you. Your services will no longer be needed_"

Said the mysterious man, laughing even harder at his last comment and stepping back into the darkened tunnel for him and his Pokemon to seemingly vanish into the shadows.

I hit rocks. I hit shrubs. I even hit a few small trees. All to end up slamming into a cold body off water. My head was throbbing and my body only ached even more. My ribs felt like they were on fire and I couldn't feel my right leg. I tried to move but could only scream and swallow a mouth full of water. Flailing would only make it worse and I could only let the current take me now. I was ripped side to side and was lucky to get a few seconds of air until I was thrown onto dry land, but I wasn't too sure. I was going in and out of consciousness at the moment.

-SC-

"Sir, the target in Viridian Forest has been eliminated, we dispatched an elite and took control of the situation."

_"Excellent, my business in Mt. Moon is done. Send the chopper at once"_

"Aye sir"

-SC-

I laid there, not knowing what to do. I was in shock and quite honestly, fearing for my life. My body ached and pained horribly. I cried out for help, but could only muster a yelp of some sort. Was this going to be the end? It couldn't be! I still had much more too accomplish. I still hadn't even told her how I truly felt.

I cried inside my head, wanting to tear and scratch at it as my mind went rampant with memories flashing before me.

As I was losing consciousness, I heard a few murmurs, almost sounded like cries or whimpers. I felt pressure throughtout my entire body and was already bruised and severely hurt, until finally..

I lay motionless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Throughout the mountain side and some parts of Route 3, you could hear the shrill screams I was bellowing out. The pain was unbearable and the peculiar person next to me was only making it worse, twisting and putting pressure all over my leg and knee cap.

"_Hold still dammit, your leg's been dislocated and I have to put it back in place" _Snarled that apparent girl under the dark brown cloak. I couldn't be to sure as my head was throbbing and my vision came and went with each sharp pain that went throughout my body.

"Gah! What the fuck!" I screamed in pain again as tears ran down the side of my face. I have been in plenty of life threatening situations, but managed to come out with only a few cuts and bruises. I have battled with Elite trainers of all calibers, Champion trainers, maniacs who want to destroy the world or make a new one for themselves to rule. I have even battled Legendary Pokemon that some people didn't even know existed! And I still managed to get out alive, but it looks like my luck has run out. Whoever this person is, wants me dead and will go the distance to make sure my life ends in the most brutal was.

I vaguely remember who this person was that sent me plummeting down the mountain side. I got a good look, but could not remember as the fall did some serious head trauma. I searched the farthest reaches of my scattered brain to find a face, or even a name but was stopped short as I screamed in pain again feeling my knee finally pop back into place, leading to a small whimper as the pain turned to a warm throbbing mess. I put my hands over my eyes and wiped away the tears, rubbing my face to help with the shock, just happy I could feel this part of my body. I exhaled deeply and cleared my throat.

"Thank you" I said weakly "If you hadn't have been here to help, who knows what would have happened" But i knew what would have happened, I would have been some wild Pokemons dinner. Pokemon? Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" I screamed, looking from side to side frantically to see him wrapped up in a towel, or something, laying just a few yards from me

I tried to sit up or even lean on my side but it felt like my ribs were piercing my lungs, wouldn't be surprised if they were. I rolled onto my back and wriggled in agony as i felt a pair of gentle hands pat me lightly on my chest and forehead.

"Woah there cowboy, you need to rest, you just fell off a fucking mountain. And don't worry, Pikachu will be fine" Said the dainty voice, it sounded so familiar, yet, so alien.

"Are you sure? Please just let me check on him" I still couldn't see very well and tried to focus on her features until i was blinded by a wet towel.

"He's fine, but you need to take it easy for the next few hours. I'm going to set up camp and get a fire going, don't go anywhere, kay?" She snickered as she walked off from where I was laying

"Smartass.." I looked over at Pikachu to see his tiny body heaving up and down. At least he was breathing.

The pain was immense, everything on me was wet and cold, and worse yet I was immobile. My dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master were cut short by some fucking idiot who apparently had it out for me. But why me? I mean, i've been a little on the down low for some time now. I haven't caused any trouble in the past few months or in the few regions i've traveled through, and even then I made sure to right my wrongs. Who here in Kanto could want me dead? And why dead? Why go to that extreme? It's been years since i've stepped foot onto Kanto soil, who could hold a grudge for that long? This "stepping stone" start to my journey turned into a catastrophic nightmare within a few short days, I was at a loss for words on how to go about all of this. How come i couldn't be a normal trainer? How come life threatening situations follow me around like the plague?

I almost laughed at that idea until the pain started to shoot through me again, I managed to lean down a bit to massage my knee only to find it swollen

"Great, gonna be hard to walk the next few days"

"How are you feeling?" Said the girl as she dropped an arm full of sticks and logs. Her shoes were a complete wreck, telling me the story of her travels as if I had been right beside her. They were covered in dirt, and mud and pretty much anything else that would stick to a shoe, her pants were a pants were fairly clean, showing some signs of homemade patch work and a few repairs. Her tank top was a little big for her, most likely stretched out from wearing it often

"I know you from somewhere.." I said weakly as I reached up, only to have her wrap her hand around mine and place it on her cheek, my thumb rubbing back and forth

"You're so familiar. ." I was starting to feel drowsy, my eyes getting heavy and my breath deeper and heavier.

She smiled as her eyes began to water, bringing a small red hue to her cheeks. I moved my hand a little further back and brought her hood down a little bit, only to see a few strands of red hair fall over her face

"Hi Ash" Misty said softly, putting a hand over mine as i continued the motion

"But how... what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling sleep just a mere seconds away. Or going unconscious again. Either way, i could feel it wrapping around my body

"It's a long story. . " She said, looking at me and darting her eyes to the side, slightly biting her lip as another red hue swept across her face

She leaned down and kissed my forehead as i felt my eyes shut and lock, tuning out the world and escaping into the recesses of my mind

"Ash? Ash!" She shook my shoulders lightly

"Ash you can't fall asleep, you might have a concussion!" She shook my shoulders a little harder

It was weird. I could feel her doing this to me, yet, i couldn't open my eyes, no matter how hard i tried. I wanted to scream at myself and wake up, to just sit up and be aware of my surroundings, but this sleep was grasping me like a Gengars dream eater, just pulling, and pulling and pulling.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Misty said grabbing the sides of my head "Aw crap, what do i do, what do i do?"

She frantically looked around as if something was going to appear in front of her to help in the situation, but once you fall asleep after getting a concussion it would lead to a coma. Just thinking about that at the moment was making her eyes well up with tears and stream down her face. She looked down upon me and saw the shallow breaths. There was only one thing she could do.

She cocked back her arm and slammed it into my knee, probably dislocating the fucking thing again, but at least it released me from my possible life threatening situation.

**"FUCK!"**

I shot up and instantly grabbed my leg, looking over at Misty to see her covering her mouth, tears running down her cheeks

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!" She exclaimed frantically

I just flicked my wrist and looked away, not trying to be rude, but the pain was just too unbearable

"It's fine, it's just, that hurt like hell" I said, giving her a fake but reassuring smile. She still seemed to be hurt, but I would have to address that later, my leg was on fire, it was getting dark and I had no idea how the hell i was going to be able to walk in these next few days"

"Can you do me a favor? In my pack there should be a small makeshift tent, could you possibly prop that up for us? It's getting dark soon and I don't want us to be caught in the open with our pants around our ankles in case of danger, if you know what I mean" I said, rubbing my leg and looking up at her

"I can manage that" Barely speaking at an audible level before quickly getting up, getting the camp ready for tonight.

"So tell me Misty, what brings you all the way out here, I thought you were busy a?" I asked, trying to get her mind off of what she just did and to try and get this pain under control, what better way to do it than catch up with an old friend?"

"Well, to be honest, I came to see you."

-Mistys POV-

I had just got done with battling a novice trainer at the Cerulean Gym. He was some young kid, about the age of 11 and only had a Butterfree. I was surprised he had raised his Caterpie to the point of evolution, but ultimately he fell short my water Pokemon. I went over to him after the battle to show him out and give him a little pep talk of sorts, it was like a speech honestly. I've said it so many times it's just become habit. As I walked him out of the gym he began to run down the pathway leading to the main gates yelling

"I'll be back, and this time I'll win!"

I couldn't help but smile at his confidence and pursuit of beating me, which then led me to picture Ash. The way he ran and how he stated boldly that he would be back. I grabbed my arm and massaged it gently. It had only been a couple of hours since Forest had given me a call, spilling the details of Ashs return and how vigorous their battle was. I didn't really know what to say but thank you and hang up. What was he doing back in Kanto? Wasn't he supposed to be off on another stupid ass adventure with some dumb bimbo that doesn't know what the fuck their doing?

I slammed the door behind me as I walked the cold hallways of the Cerulean Gym on the way to the living quarters in the back. Why was I getting so mad? It's not like Ash even considered asking me to go with him or even come for a visit. But who was I kidding. It's him were talking about. That dense little boy wouldn't know about love if it was right in front off his dull face. Which it was, mind you. I couldn't even begin to explain every little hint I left him, either he didn't pick up on them, or he was just wrapped around his Pokemon too much.

I instantly felt bad at those sudden thoughts, how could I hate him for following his dream of becoming a true master? Maybe I'm the one in denial, maybe I should have tried harder or offered to help and be there for him.

I plopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Many a night I have caught myself doing this, thinking about him and wising I could see him, or even talk to him. Well, why not? He's coming this way, I bet if I explain it too him. . .

Oh who am I kidding. That thick headed man child would never understand.

No. This has gone on far enough, it was time I faced my inner demons and speak my true feelings to him. It was settled, I would let my assistant run the gym for a day or two and meet him outside Mt. Moon. I smiled a bit as I thought about all of this, how can I just say this so easily?

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock to see that it was close to ten o`clock. I sighed as I got up and made my way to my room to pack and get ready for tomorrow morning.

-End POV-

We just sat there and looked at each other for the next few seconds, not saying anything or making any motions .

"Ummm...*cough*...anyways. I was about to set up camp when I felt a rumble and saw the side of the mountain falling, thinking it was a rock slide I was about to look away until I saw what seemed like a persons body. I frantically ran to find out who it was and to my horror, I saw you" Saying it with despair almost, choking back a few tears.

"I didn't know what to do, I cried out for help but nobody was around, I was so scared"

She started to break down, crying out and grabbing her knees

"I feared the worst and thought I had lost you for a few seconds"

Lost me?

"I have never been so scared in my life Ash. I thought you were dead" The tears kept coming as she gulped for air and wiped her face. I myself was about to cry. She was legitimately worried for me, I can't recall anytime someone cared this deeply for me, other than my mom of course. It was good that I had close friends like Misty by my side. I was about to tell her how I felt right then and there. I'm not sure why I felt the need to say it at this time. I nearly just died and our first time meeting again wasn't exactly the best, when she got up and started to arrange the firewood, I decided against it as I let her do her thing and set up the tents and make the fire.

"At least we're here now Mist, that counts for something right?" I smiled as i saw her cute little smile

I still wasn't sure on how I felt about her, more than just a friend obviously. But for now I would just take it slow


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just barely peaking over Mt. Moon when I awoke from my pain induced slumber, all that I could remember was Misty setting up camp and my eyes becoming the weight of Geodudes. I tossed and turned throughout the night making my sleep less pleasurable, but at least I slept and was thankful for that. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms first, hoping nothing was broken and luckily only got little resistance. Next was my back, which although sore, was not damaged tremendously. I finally got too my legs and almost decided against it, but I knew it would have to happen eventually. I slowly and gradually lifted my left leg, getting a small shooting pain throughout my leg, each pain washing over it like Pikachu's thunderbolt attack. I sat back on my hands and looked at my right leg not even once thinking of moving that yet. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to walk for a few days, if not a few weeks.

I hung my head and sighed heavily, not really sure on why my luck decided to run out now of all times. I chuckled to myself as I rolled to the side and hobbled up onto my leg, wobbling back and forth for a few seconds before I could maintain my balance, not wanting to fall over bringing the tent with me and possibly injuring myself more. After a few seconds of fighting gravity and my weight I managed to find balance and slowly walk out of the tent, pulling back the flaps of the tent to see Misty dousing out whatever was left of the fire, glancing at her sleek and slender body but ultimately adverting my eyes as she turned around

"ASH!" She practically yelled, dropping the pail of water and sprinting towards me, coming to a complete halt in front of me and hovering her hands over my body as if I was a precious artifact. Her eyes were wide as if seeing one of her most hated nemesis: bug Pokemon. I smirked and spoke softly as she came closer

"Careful, i'm precious"

She raised her hand, as if about to slap me upside the head like she used to do in our previous journies, making me cringe. But no pain came throughout my head, confused as a Psyduck I opened my eyes to see Misty place her hand gently on my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb and looking straight into my eyes. For a split second I almost went head first into those gorgeous sapphire eyes, about to get lost in the endless sea I call her eyes.

Then it came, my ears rang for a few seconds and my head cocked to the right

"Dammit Ash, you just fell off a cliff, what the hell are you doing standing up? You're in no position to walk"

"Well Mist if you're so worried about my injuries why would you even hit me upside the head? I could have serious brain damage!" I said, letting loose a small dose of puppy eyes

"Please Ketchum, you've gotta have a brain to get brain damage"

...well then...

I scoffed at her remark and hobbled off to a log just a few feet from the tent, sitting down and massaging my right leg, feeling the effects from yesterdays catastrophe beginning to swell up. My leg was numb and my knee cap was on fire, pain shooting through it if I even moved it a certain degree.

I ran my hands over my Pokeballs until I found the right one, swiveling it around in my hand before releasing the Pokemon inside. Thankfully I had a rideable Pokemon to get me and Misty back to Cerulean.

"So Mist, how about we head back to Cerulean and freshen up, then have ourselves a battle?" Not even bothering to look at her as threw the Pokeball up and down

"You're always thinking about Pokemon aren't you Ash?" She said hastily

"You're damn right I am" Throwing the Pokeball in the air and releasing the beast hidden within. In a matter of seconds a bull like Pokemon took shape and phased into view from contents of the small ball. After fully forming the Tauros snorted and stamped it's front hoof down a few times, ready to fight and take down it's opponent, but not seeing any Pokemon confused the beast and it's temper swelled down.

"Easy there buddy, I just need your help getting me and Misty back to Cerulean" Upon saying that the Tauros came over and nuzzled it's nose into my chest, not too hard but enough to show it's concern. I patted and rubbed it's mane for a little bit, reassuring the beast that I was fine and after a few days of rest I would be back on my feet. The Pokemon laid down and sunk it's body as low as it could to help me mount it. But alas I could not, the pain was too much and I couldn't lift my leg over the Tauros body, let alone put pressure on it to throw my other leg over it. I rubbed his back and was about to recall him when I felt a pair of soft hands resting on my shoulders.

"Let me help you" She almost whispered into my ear, helping me as I pulled my waist across the Tauros and sat upon the Pokemon. I turned around and gave her a heartwarming smile, getting one in return from her.

I grabbed the Pokemon mane for balance and stability while feeling Misty wrap her hands around my waist. It felt right, having her hands around me, holding on to me not too tightly, but a little more than necessary and her head resting on my back.

"Alright Tauros, let's get going" With a loud snort and stomp of it's front hooves we trotted off, Tauros keeping a speed slow enough for my leg enough not to ache and pain, but fast enough to make it on time for a battle.

====SC====

The ride to Cerulean took about an hour and a half, having to stop a few times to let my leg relax and stretch but in the mean time letting me and Misty catch up, reminiscing about old time and sharing stories of new adventures and events, telling her of my new friends and new Pokemon I met throughout my journies, only stopping me to ask about certain water types and if she could see them. I was a little surprised when she blurted out that she was single and getting a crimson face from her when I turned to look at her, she had told me about other men who she had dated, but they all seemed to not work out I suppose. Not wanting to venture further down that path I left it alone, not sure where we stood and if I should even tell her how I felt yet.

We came up to the oh so familiar gates of the Cerulean City Gym and Misty hopped off, entering a code for the gates to be opened. She walked along the side of us in silence until we got to the main doors where she again helped me off the Pokemon. I thanked my friend for the help and returned him into his Pokeball, letting him have a well deserved rest.

"Well Mist, what do you say about that battle?"

"You're not going to stop bugging me until we have one aren't you?" She said, lending me a shoulder as we entered the Gym

"You got that right" Smirking as I looked down the tremendous halls of the Gym

"Alright" She said with a sigh "I guess we'll just have to get this out of the way" She said sarcastically, leading me down the hallway until we reached two wooden doors etched with Water Pokemon of all sorts. We pushed them open and I was amazed at the new battle arena the Gym had, not that rinky dink old one they used to battle and put shows on as well.

"Do you mind if we freshen up a little? I'm more than certain you could use a shower" Placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow looking over me and my worn out clothes.

"And possibly a quick wash of your clothes" Saying it with a slight giggle.

I simply shook my head and explained to her we could relax and talk more after the battle. My leg was still hurting and I feel that waiting too long would only deteriorate the moment and that my leg wouldn't allow me to stand tomorrow.

"Wow, you guys sure have improved" I said, admiring the state of the art equipment and breaking the awkward silence that befell me and Misty

"Yeah, we've been doing well these past few months. Non stop renovations, but it's paid off" She said, proud of her accomplishments looking around with me and shaking her head.

She walked me over to the challengers side of the arena and then slowly walked over to her side, stopping halfway to ask me if I really wanted to go through with this, only to have me give her the same exact answer as before. She just rolled her eyes as she continued to her side of the arena, swaying her hips, taunting me.

I grasped my Pokeball, already knowing which one I would choose and grasping onto the railing for support with my left arm

"What do you say to a one on one match, bring out your strongest Pokemon"

"I can agree to those terms" She yelled at me, also grabbing a Pokeball from her belt

"Goodluck Mist!" I called throwing my Pokeball out into the enormous pool of water

From out of the Pokeball the creature began to form,. An orange body, four dainty legs that seemed to hold up a tremendous body. Two claws then formed, one seemingly bigger than the other

"**KIINNGGGGGGG!" **The crab Pokemon bellowed out, snapping it's claws as it landed on a platform in the water, bubbles foaming from it's mouth ready for action

Misty threw her Pokeball into the air and it burst into a bright light releasing a large beam of energy that crashed into the water, only to have a magnificent head of green emerge from the depths, I was a little confused at first until I saw the circled hair like antennae and it's pink cheeks

"**POLIII" **The frog Pokemon croaked out, clapping it's hands above the water and then slinking back down under.

"Let's do this Kingler! Harden!" The crabs Pokemon quickly turned a metallic silver, hardening it's body and snapping it's claws getting ready for battle

"Politoad! Hyper Voice!" A bellowing thud could be heard and felt under the stadiums pool, the water rippled up towards Kinglers position, growing in size as it got closer

"Kingler! Surf!" Without hesitation Kingler jumped unto the water and skidded across the battle field at an angle, safely missing the powerful attack and landing on another platform, snapping it's claws mocking the toad Pokemon and foaming bubbles out of it's mouth to claim it's dominance on the battle field. Neither the trainer nor the Pokemon appreciated this action, getting a stream of bubbles from underneath Politoads position and an annoyed glance from Misty.

"Politoad! Body Slam!" And within a couple of seconds the Politoad sprang out of the water, gaining a few feet over Kingler and sharply turning downward stretching out it's arms and legs, pushing out it's gut for a full attack.

"Kingler! Protect!"

Kingler raised it's claw as it turned a dark green flowing over it and it's body when the hit came into contact. Both Pokemon seemed to freeze for a few seconds, locked in combat not knowing which attack would prevail. The crab Pokemons leg's were the first to give as he fell onto his body and having Politoad put the rest of his weight and attack onto the body of Kingler, making the platform bob violently up and down and side to side. The toad then bounced off and splashed back into the water, surfacing and clapping it's hands mocking us but not knowing how hard of a fighter my Kingler was.

The crab seemed to be paralyzed for what seemed like minutes until it glared at Politoad, eyes blood shot with rage and claws clamping down with such force it looked like they would snap right off!

"Kingler! Crab Hammer into the water! Send it flying!"

Kingler had speed, Misty knew that from seeing him battle before, but nothing like this. The crab raised it's claw and slammed it into the water towards the toad in a matter of seconds, sending a beeline of projected force towards Politoad. Before it could react the toad was thrown violently into the air, spinning out of control

"Use bubble!"

An abundance of small bubbles rushed towards Politoad and exploded on contact with the Pokemon, getting a small groan of displeasure and hurt from the toad

"Follow up with Vice Grip!" And with a tremendous leap the Kingler jumped into the arm, swinging it's biggest claw towards the Politoad, striking it dead on the chest, sending it careening off into the stands and slamming hard onto the bleachers, down for the count.

"Politoad!" Misty cried, running from her spot on the battlefield and sprinting to her injured Pokemon.

I felt terrible, in no way did I want to hurt Politoad like this and I guess I got carried away. I ran to Misty, hoping she wouldn't be too upset

"What the hell is your problem?" She screamed at me, cradling the toad and in turn returning him to it's Pokeball. Misty turned around and glared daggers at me, probably wanting to swing her fist at my face, and I wouldn't blame her. The look she gave me gave me all enough reason to back away and let her storm off down the hall, leaving me to stand in the empty arena with only my guilt left to cling onto.

My heart sank as I sat on one of the bleachers and ran my hand through my hair, cursing myself for letting myself get carried away in the process of the battle, how could I forget it was Misty? Let alone why let my Pokemon land such a blow like that? My thoughts stirred and my stomach turned as I sat in pity and wallow, questioning myself on what to do next

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the lack of updating, I have been caught up with my other story and had a major writes block for this one. Next chapter should be up within the week! And if you're interested check out my other story! It's a bit more gritty but it goes along the infamous theory of a Pokemon war!**

**Favorite, Review and Follow!**


End file.
